MsNervy's First Period
by Twilight-Obsessedd
Summary: Bella's first days in school as a vampire. Surely her and Edward find some way to entertain themselves during the slow pace of human life...


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters.

Edward took my hand as I stepped out of the car. I was definitely nervous as we walked towards Springs High.

It was my first day at high school since I became a vampire, and Edward and I had Carlisle enroll us as juniors. Alice and Jasper went for Sophomores, and Emmett and Rosalie decided to go for Seniors.

Everyone stared as all six of us walked towards the school in our regular couples. They looked as amazed as I had been when I first saw the Cullens.

I couldn't read their minds like Edward could, but I could however hear their little comments that they said amongst themselves.

I would hear, _Look at those freaks, Is that even legal?, Um, Eww, they live together! Are they related? Have you seen how pale those Cullens are? How many times do you think they have failed?_

I didn't know how Edward could stand hearing those little comments _and_ the thoughts that they refused to say.

I guess it wasn't so bad though; Edward was with me, and he'd never let any immature teenage boy to get near me.

First period rolled around, and I had a hard time keeping a human pace.

I understood now how hard Edward had to try to stay slow enough to keep pace with me.

We walked into first period, English, and sat down at the table in the farthest corner.

Ms. Nervy started her lecture, and Edward and I began taking notes.

At how fast we could write, and Edwards unique gift to know what she was going to say before she said it, we had the entire lecture copied down word for word within minutes.

He then took my hand under the table; it calmed me down a little.

"Ehhemm" Ms. Nervy cleared her throat, staring directly at us. "You two lovebirds can hold hands after school, now will you please finish your notes, -"

Edward scribbled the words 'Don't worry' at the top of my paper and Ms. Nervy noticed.

She continued talking. "Unless you have something to share, ?"

"No, unless you were planning on reviewing my notes," He said casually.

She strolled over, and tried to take a peek at the paper he had written me the note on.

"Actually," she said, eyeing the paper. "I'm more interested on what it says on hers.

She took my notebook in her hands and fixed her glassed upon her face.

"Mhmm." She said reading through them, a perfect replica of her lecture, along with Edward's notes, which finished her lecture before she had continued.

When she got to that part, she looked confused.

"You seem to have notes that I have not said…" She started.

"Yes, but you were going to say them. I figured I'd get a head start" I said, smirking.

Edward smiled his crooked smile at me.

"Oh really, and how can you be so sure?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment. I had no truthful answer that I could tell her.

"Ummm." I started. If I was still human I would have been blushing.

"She actually copied mine." Edward finished for me.

"Oh, and how would you know how I planned to go about finishing my lecture?" she asked him, sounding more like someone giving an interrogation rather than a teacher asking her student a question.

"Magic" He stated, sending her a sly smile.

"This is no time for joking." She said.

"I'm not." He said even.

I could see that Edward was getting annoyed, so I interjected myself into my conversation so that he could regain calm and control.

"Now, Ms. Nervy, are you going to interrogate us the rest of the class, or are you going to finish your lecture,"

Ms. Nervy shot me a look and I finished before she could speak.

"You may use my notes if you like" I said deviously.

"Fine" She said, snatching up my notebook and reading it.

Edward took my hand under the table, and by the look Ms. Nervy shot us both I could tell she noticed.

The bell rang and Edward and I sprang out of our seats and walked to our next class, gym.

I shuddered. I had never been good at gym.

But then, with relief washing over me, I realized that this was my first gym class since I had become a vampire.

I would not have to worry anymore about hurting myself or others because I was so terrible at sports, but now my only fear was trying to control myself as to not look to _good._

This thought excited me, and I took Edward's hand we skipped off to gym.

***

Yesterday had gone quite well, so I was much more confident about school today. Edward again took my hand and we strolled towards the school.

Today the students little comments and weird looks didn't have much of an effect on me today.

It was finally sinking in that I really was a vampire, and that I got to spend the rest of eternity with my perfect Edward.

Again we paced to first period, and sat down in the same place as yesterday, the little table in the corner.

About halfway through the period, as Ms. Nervy strolled around the room casually, looking especially anxious to check Edward and I's notes.

With a smirk, Edward handed over both our notebooks, and Ms. Nervy scanned them over with a grimace.

This whole school thing was getting quite boring, and staring into Edward's eyes, it's quite easy to forget that you're in a public school, and that there is an audience.

Without thinking, I leaned over, and kissed Edward's mouth softly.

He must have forgotten as well, for he took my face securely in his hands and kissed me furiously.

I got very into the kiss and when Ms. Nervy's nagging voice brought me back to reality, I found myself on Edward's lap, and us both intertwined in away quite impolite for public eyes.

If I was a human, I would have been blushing furiously.

"Sorry." I grumbled, but I wasn't.

Edward's crooked smile spread across his face and he unwrapped his arms from my waste and I scooted over to my own chair.

I laughed silently to myself as I heard the comments that people were whispering from across the room.

_Ew, gross! Aren't they like cousins or something?! Don't they realize that they are in a school? Uhm, Eww!_

And occasionally you would hear the girls giggle and whisper something along the lines of, _He's gorgeous, Even if he was my cousin I wouldn't be able to restrain myself either. _

Edward took my hand again, ignoring Ms. Nervy's previous warnings, and held it tightly, intertwining his fingers in mine.

A smile spread across Edward's face, and I smiled back.

I forced my shield around him so that he could hear my thoughts.

_Maybe this whole school thing won't be so bad after all._ I thought deviously.

He smiled his crooked smile, and I knew he agreed with me.

**Review[=**

**Sorry for the shortness of this story and the fact that nothing really happened..**


End file.
